I Want an Answer
by Lost Bunny Rabbit
Summary: Ginji wants to know why Ban wears those purple glasses, is there a specific reason? Oneshot.


GetBackers

I Want an Answer

_Summary_: Ginji wants to know why Ban-chan wears those purple glasses, is there a specific reason? One-shot.

_Note_: I wanted to write a story that revolved about Ban-chan's purple glasses, so here goes. If it's similar to another story then it's a coincidence and I'm certainly not copying someone else.

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own GetBackers.

_Warnings:_Mostly language but it's nothing big.

--

Ginji and Ban were currently located in Honky Tonk, which sadly, was like their second home. There wasn't much work these days; it had been a long time since they got a _decent_ important job (and a _decent_ paycheck for that matter) and were now struggling to survive on some shitty jobs, that always somehow ended with them being injured or Hevn "took her share" which left them with nearly nothing.

Ban swore that if she hadn't those _melons_ he'd fire her (was it even possible?) and get back his money but he'd have to settle with her now. Of course she provided them with pretty good jobs sometimes but where were those jobs now…?

Ban was looking into his cup deep in thought and Ginji sighed, bored. He knew that look upon Ban's face, his eyebrows were furrowed, which meant he was scheming and that most likely meant money. Ginji knew from experience that Ban shouldn't be disturbed when money was in the picture. Ban sure did love money.

Ginji pouted, these were the times Ginji hated the most - being ignored and to have nothing to do but sit and wait for Ban while he was thinking. He tapped his fingers on the table and observed Ban. Ginji liked to take something from Ban's appearance and wonder about it. What made Ban-chan, Ban-chan?

Ban asked Paul for a refill and took off his glasses put them on the table and closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. Ginji's eyes widened. Ban's glasses!

Ban always wore his glasses (except when sleeping or showering) and Ginji found it very intriguing to solve the mystery behind Ban's glasses. He was so excited that he was shifting in his seat.

Ban opened his eyes and looked at Ginji with a raised eyebrow, "What's wrong?" Ginji gulped, "N-nothing." Ban nodded to Paul as he filled his cup with hot steamy coffee. Ginji still stared at Ban's glasses.

_Maybe Ban's eyesight is bad? Nah, he's the type of person who'd wear contacts… __Plus it's colored glass. I swear I have seen those kind of glasses somewhere! But where…?_ Ginji tapped his cheek in thought but stopped when he heard a snicker from Ban.

"What?" Ginji asked and pouted. Ban was definitely laughing at him. Ban smirked, "That look on your face, it's so unlike you," he said and took a sip of his coffee, "Fuck this is hot," Ban commented with a slightly burnt tongue.

"Well, I just made it," Paul commented in the other end of the room and Ban frowned. "AHA!" Ginji said when he finally knew who wore similar glasses. Ban looked at him confused, Ginji laughed and waved his hand, "Never mind."

Ban raised an eyebrow yet again, Ginji was sure acting weird now, "Oookay then."

_That's it!_ Ginji thought, _Ozzy Osbourne! Maybe Ban was an Ozzy-fanatic?_ Mental images of Ban biting off and, for some reason eating, bat heads flew into his mind, "NO! LEAVE THE POOR BATS ALONE!" Ginji yelled out loud making Ban flinch, "Ginji what the hell are you talking about? Bats?" Ginji smiled embarrassed as a couple of customers and Paul glanced at him.

Ban turned to him, "Ginji please tell me what's wrong?" he sounded concerned and it made Ginji feel guilty. "D-Do you like Ozzy Osbourne?"

"What has he to do with anything?" Ban asked confused and Ginji pouted once again, "Well, it will explain to me certain things if you do, so just answer?"

"No not really," Ban said and Ginji felt kind of relieved, at least Ban wasn't some kind of freak that ate bat heads or so he hoped. "Another question, have you ever tasted a bat?" Ban opened his mouth speechless with Ginji looking at him in anticipation. "No Ginji, what are you getting at?" he asked getting a bit annoyed. What did Ginji think he was?

"It's just that you have good eyesight and you're not an Ozzy-fan... I was just wondering _why_ you have those glasses on, what's the _purpose_?"

Ban threw his head back and laughed; he then looked at Ginji and smiled. He took the glasses from the counter and put them on. "These? Well you see, I bought them off a flee market because they were cheap. Plus they look damn good on me," he winked at Ginji who grinned. "Ah I see… can I get purple glasses too?"

Ban frowned, "No way, you're not copying my style."

"But, but then we'd match! We _are_ the GetBackers!"

"Do I look like the kind of guy want to be copied?"

"No… but I could have green glasses!"

"Pfft, that's lame."

"No! No! Wahh! Ban-chan is mean to meeeeee!!"

"Plus what I really like about these glasses are the cool poses I can do. They have a lot of effect especially when I use the evil eye, you know."

"Ban-chan… Y-you suck," Ginji sulked and Ban laughed, "Hohohoho! At least I'm cool when I do that not so many people can…" He smirked when Ginji glared at him. "I'm so going to find myself a cool scarf or something! Hmph!"

"Ginji, that's gay."

"…What's the opposite of glasses then?"

"I don't know… uh, shoes?"

Paul shook his head, "You guys are hopeless…"

"This is none of your business Paul!!" The two exclaimed in loud voices making Paul chuckle. Then they went on throwing unintelligent comments at each other.

The end

A/n: That was kind of short -sigh-. The whole point of the story was comparing Ban to Ozzy because when I saw his glasses I thought of Ban, lol. That's weird.


End file.
